Like a Lady !
by dynamic-in-red
Summary: Will accepte que Grell soit, pour une journée entière, considéré comme une femme. S'il réussit à passer cette journée, il pourra conserver son statut de Miss Sutcliff. S'il échoue, il ne devra plus jamais parler de ses problèmes d'identification sexuelle.


**Bonjour ! Encore un OS de ma part... j'ai pas mal de temps libre en ce moment, je suis coincée chez moi à cause d'une entorse, donc à part ordinateur et télé j'ai pas grand chose à faire XD. Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira ! **

**Note : Cette fic a un simple but humoristique, elle n'a pas comme fonction de dénoncer la discrimination dans les entreprises ou quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas un texte engagé, je ne suis pas une féministe ni une misogyne, donc ne me jugez pas là dessus U.U **

**Genre : Humour les amis ! ^^**

**Disclamer : Est-il encore nécessaire de le préciser ? X3 Tous les personnages que vous reconnaîtrez sont à Yana Toboso ! **

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture ~ !**

* * *

><p>Assis à son bureau, William T. Spears inspectait avec attention le formulaire posé sous ses yeux. Grell Sutcliff avait encore violé le règlement, et William l'avait convoqué afin de mettre les choses au clair avec le Shinigami rouge et de lui faire remplir une fiche de dédommagement – il savait en effet que s'il ne le surveillait pas, jamais il ne la remplirait.<p>

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Vraiment… Sutcliff était de nouveau en retard !

-Wiiiilluuuu ~ Chantonna soudainement Grell en faisant une entrée fracassante dans le bureau de son supérieur.

Il se déhancha jusqu'au siège placé en face de Will et s'y assis sensuellement, en croisant les jambes de manière provocante. Will décida de conserver son regard froid rivé sur le visage à l'expression malicieuse de son collègue histoire de ne pas se laisser distraire par son attitude séductrice.

-Heureux de constater que vous avez finit par me gracier de votre présence, Monsieur Sutcliff, trancha sarcastiquement William en toisant les ongles fraîchement manucurés de Grell. Mais bien sûr, je conçois que… _l'entretient de vos ongles_ est bien plus important que votre travail…

-Miss.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Fit Will en haussant un sourcil – il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse, habituellement Grell répondait assez bien à ses petites provocations.

Grell soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

-C'est _Miss_ Sutcliff, Will. Pas « Monsieur ».

William fixa son subordonné d'un regard incisif. Il savait que Grell se considérait comme une femme, mais il avait pensé qu'avec le temps, il avait fini par accepter que ce ne soit pas le cas de son entourage, et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus reprit personne lorsqu'on l'appelait « Monsieur ». Mais apparemment, Sutcliff n'avait pas abandonné sa lutte de convertir le monde à ses absurdités sans nom.

Grell, de son côté, avait complètement perdu sa bonne humeur. Ces temps-ci, il ne se sentait tout simplement pas bien… constamment en colère contre le monde entier… Et il savait parfaitement d'où cela venait :

Il en avait vraiment marre d'être un homme.

Depuis tout petit, son identification sexuelle lui avait posé des problèmes. Aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, il s'était toujours senti fille. Et le fait de ne pas avoir le bon corps l'avait souvent plongé dans différents états d'humeur :

Avant de devenir un Shinigami, durant sa vie d'humain, cela l'avait déprimé au plus haut point. Il avait été forcé de refouler sa nature féminine afin de ne pas se faire tout bonnement exécuter par les habitants de son village, et cela avait fait de lui une personne timide et renfermée, n'osant parler de peur que les gens comprennent qui il était réellement.

Puis lorsqu'il mourut et qu'il devint un Shinigami, sa peine se transforma en frustration. Oui, il était profondément frustré d'être un dieu sans pour autant être dans la capacité de modifier son corps. Il possédait de nombreux pouvoirs mais aucun d'eux n'avait la faculté d'exaucer son vœu le plus cher. Cette frustration fit de lui un individu assez amer et méprisant, comme s'il voulait faire payer sa souffrance aux autres en se montrant agressif et arrogant.

Et il avait rencontré Will. Grell ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer ce qui s'était passé en lui lorsqu'il était tombé pour la première fois amoureux, mais il eut l'impression qu'il n'avait plus à refouler sa féminité, que se comporter comme la Lady qu'il était n'était plus un problème. Tout le monde put alors découvrir le vrai Grell Sutcliff, femme de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au bout des ongles de pieds, heureux de vivre et d'enfin être libre d'être qui il était vraiment.

Mais voilà… ces derniers temps, la vérité commençait à rattraper Grell. Enfermé dans de douces illusions, il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte qu'il était le seul à se voir en tant que femme, et que même Will continuait à se référer à lui en tant qu'homme, alors qu'il savait très bien à quel point cela lui pesait. Et cela le rendait furieux.

Sa rage s'était d'ailleurs ressentie. Il attaquait beaucoup plus souvent ses collègues lorsque ceux-ci se montraient désagréables envers lui, et récemment, il avait même faillit tuer une recrue qui l'avait insulté. Voilà d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait appelé dans le bureau de Will.

-Sutcliff, dit soudainement William d'une voix plus soucieuse, Vos états d'âme ne m'intéressent pas vraiment… Cependant peut-être que si vous me disiez ce qui ne va pas, nous pourrions ainsi mettre ensemble un terme à votre… vague d'agression ?

Grell leva les yeux vers son supérieur. Son regard était vraiment déterminé, et il brillait d'une lueur inhabituellement sérieuse, qui ne manqua pas de perturber William. Il redressa ses lunettes et écouta son subordonné.

-Will, j'en ai assez de ne pas être considérée comme une femme. Je suis une Lady et il serait tant que l'on me considère en tant que telle.

Son sourcil tiqua.

-Mh. Et c'est seulement pour cette raison que vous vous mettez à attaquer tout le monde ? Sutcliff, ce n'est pas de la faute de vos collègues si vous êtes un homme.

-Je sais. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'énerve, William, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras. Ce qui me met hors de moi c'est qu'ils ne font aucun effort ! Qu'est-ce que cela leur – _vous_ coûte de m'appeler « Miss Sutcliff », ou de dire « elle » au lieu de « il » ? De plus même si ce n'est heureusement pas ton cas, beaucoup d'entre eux se montrent même très désagréables avec moi. Franchement, ils ne pensent pas que je suis assez malheureuse comme ça , Finit-il dans un grognement furieux.

William avait attentivement écouté les propos de Grell, et quelque part, il comprenait qu'il avait des raisons d'être en colère. Après tout, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsqu'on ne possédait pas le sexe qu'on devrait avoir, et jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre. Mais de voir Grell aussi tourmenté commençait à le faire réagir.

-Ecoutez, Grell Sutcliff. Si certaines recrues vous insultent, il faut venir m'en parler. C'est à moi de régler ce genre de problèmes, pas à vous, et surtout pas par le biais de la violence. (il redressa ses lunettes. ) Quant à votre… désir d'être considéré comme une femme… j'ai peut-être quelque chose à vous proposer.

Les yeux de Grell s'illuminèrent.

-OOOH WIILL ! Tu es enfin d'accord pour me payer l'opération ?

-Sûrement pas, trancha-t-il froidement.

Grell fit la moue.

-Cessez de bouder et écoutez ce que j'ai à dire, vraiment…

-Mouh ~ Bon d'accord je t'écoute…

-Bien. (il redressa de nouveau ses lunettes.) Voilà ce que je vous propose : durant toute une journée – disons demain – chaque employé devra vous considérer comme une femme, s'adresser à vous comme à une femme, vous traiter comme une femme, etc…

-Wi-

-Je n'ai pas terminé. S'il se trouve que vous réussissez à passer la journée entière en tant que _Miss _Sutcliff, alors je donnerai l'ordre à toutes les recrues de mon secteur de continuer à se référer à vous en tant que femme. Si en revanche vous échouez et décidez d'abandonner, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vos problèmes d'identification sexuelle au bureau. Est-ce clair ?

Grell dévisagea le visage impassible de Will en souriant.

-C'est très clair, Will ! Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'abandonnerais !

William rajusta ses lunettes, ce qui eut comme effet de teinter ses verres d'un reflet inquiétant.

-Etre une femme n'est sûrement pas aussi facile que vous le pensez…

-Pff ! Cracha-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je te rappelle qu'étant moi-même une femme, je sais très bien tout ce que cela implique, Will.

-Si vous le dîtes…

-Mmmh ~ ronronna Grell en se penchant vers Will par-dessus la table de bureau. Puis-je ajouter quelque chose ?

-…Faites, dit-il froidement.

-Si je réussi, non seulement vous serez tous obligés de me considérer comme une femme, mais en plus… Huhu ~ Tu devras m'emmener passer un dîner romantique aux chandelles ~

Le sourcil de Will tiqua. Il analysa l'expression séductrice de Grell. Ses joues étaient teintées d'un léger rouge, preuve que ses paroles n'étaient pas totalement creuses et qu'il voulait vraiment que Will accepte et l'emmener dîner. Le Shinigami brun prit donc une profonde inspiration et tendit sa main à Grell.

-Marché conclu.

Grell sourit d'excitation en serrant et secouant avec vigueur la main de son patron.

-YAAAAH ! Je suis heureuse ! La journée de demain va être (il fit sa pose) carrément MORTELLE ! DEATH !

Puis, ayant retrouvé tout son dynamisme, Grell quitta le bureau de William en gloussant de joie.

Avec tout ceci, il avait oublié de remplir son formulaire.

Vraiment…

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Grell, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, arriva non seulement joyeux, mais également à l'heure au travail. Il se précipita directement vers le bureau de Will, brûlant d'impatience à l'idée d'entendre son cher et tendre s'adresser à lui en des termes féminins.<p>

-Bonjour darling ~ murmura-t-il en se frottant sensuellement contre l'entrebâillement de la porte, un sourire enjôleur aux lèvres.

-Je constate que mes remontrances d'hier n'ont pas été vaines déclara-t-il sans lever les yeux de sa paperasse, vous êtes finalement à l'heure, _Miss Sutcliff_.

Grell explosa littéralement de joie.

-KIIIIIIIIIIH ! Hurla-t-il d'une voix suraiguë, Oh, tu as dit ça avec tant de naturel, comme si tu avais l'habitude de m'appeler ainsi !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous appeler autrement, répondit-il calmement en continuant de remplir ses documents.

Grell fut ébloui par le potentiel d'acteur de Will. Il agissait vraiment comme si toute cette situation était habituelle ! Oh, il se croirait presque dans une dimension parallèle dans laquelle il serait né femme ! C'était si fantastique !

Il fit une petite danse de la joie, ce qui eut l'avantage d'extirper Will de son travail. Il leva enfin le regard sur la recrue euphorique qui poussait des cris joyeux juste sous ses yeux et leva un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue, Grell Sutcliff ?

Le Shinigami rouge se stoppa dans sa danse, et analysa son pantalon noir ainsi que son gilet marron.

-Uh ? Ben… ce sont mes habits de fonction, Will…

-Hm, fit-il en redressant ses lunettes. Ils ne sont absolument pas réglementaires. Vous savez parfaitement que les femmes ne sont pas autorisées à porter des pantalons au sein de l'entreprise. Allez vous changer.

Le sourire de Grell s'élargit, et son visage s'en trouva illuminé par une expression de pur bonheur.

-J'y vais tout de suite !

Il courut alors vers son bureau et ouvrit un petit placard, dans lequel il conservait dans le plus grand secret un uniforme de fonction féminin, attendant le jour où il pourrait enfin le porter sans risquer de se faire punir. Il verrouilla sa porte et se changea rapidement. Puis il admira son reflet dans le miroir… le haut de la tenue était globalement le même que pour un homme, mais le bas était constitué d'une jupe noire, droite et longue, lui arrivant en dessous des genoux. Il ajouta ses petites chaînes au niveau de la ceinture et finit par enfiler ses chaussures à talon rouges et noires.

-Aaahn ~, minauda-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Je suis décidément née pour m'habiller ainsi !

Il continua d'enchaîner plusieurs poses, puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir d'un pas enjoué pour faire face à Ronald Knox.

-Salut Ronnie ! L'accueilli-t-il en souriant. Alors… Ne te sens-tu pas chanceux d'avoir la plus sexy des mentors ? Ah, ce que cela doit être dur pour toi de me fréquenter tout en sachant que tu n'auras jamais la moindre chance ! Finit-il dramatiquement.

Ronald détailla la tenue de Grell avec perplexité, avant de se souvenir de ce que Monsieur Spears avait dit à toutes les recrues du service plus tôt ce matin, à savoir faire comme si Grell était une femme, et ce durant toute la journée. Il décida donc de suivre les directives de son patron et de se prendre au jeu. Il fit alors ce qu'il ferait si Grell était effectivement une femme, et posa ses yeux sur ses jambes dénudées en se forçant à afficher un air gourmant.

-Très sexy, en effet….T'es sûre de ne pas me préférer à M'sieur Spears ?

-Oh ! S'écria Grell en feignant d'être outré. Ronald ! Jamais je ne préférerai quiconque à mon cher Willu voyons ! Oooh et arrête de fixer mes jambes comme ça, c'est mal élevé, huhuhuhu ~

Il se dandina grossièrement en faisant semblant d'être intimidé, mais Ronald n'était pas dupe.

-Tu devrais t'habiller comme ça plus souvent, en tous cas, continua le jeune Shinigami, toujours dans son jeu. T'as des supers jambes, c'est dommage de toujours les cacher derrière un pantalon…

-Oh, merci Ronnie, tu es un amour ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Okay… Alors, passe une bonne journée !

Il était sur le point de sortir, lorsque William fit son apparition.

-Wwwiiiiillll ! Hurla Grell en se précipitant dans ses bras. Tu es venu passer du temps avec m-

Will l'évita et Grell alla s'écraser contre le mur.

-Buuuu ! Pleurnicha-t-il en se frottant le nez, sous le regard désolé de Ronald. Wiiiill ! Tu es méch-

Il s'interrompit. William venait de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Grell écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Jamais William n'avait fait quoique ce soit pour le consoler après l'avoir malmené. Il n'avait jamais fait le moindre geste affectueux, d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

-Miss Sutcliff, déclara-t-il froidement. Permettez-moi de vous aider…

Grell le dévisagea, mais finit par accepter son aide. Il se sentit alors tirer vers le haut par le bras puissant de Will, ce qui le fit profondément rougir.

-W-will ? Tu te sens bien ? Osa-t-il.

-Parfaitement bien, pourquoi cette question ?

-Et bien… (il sourit timidement) C'est que d'habitude, tu ne te montres pas aussi gentil et-

-Ce n'était pas de la gentillesse, Grell Sutcliff. Simplement de la galanterie. Vraiment…

Le cœur de Grell fit un bond à l'entende du mot « galanterie ». Will s'était donc montré aimable parce que, en tant que gentleman, il se devait de porter son aide aux Ladies en détresse ? OOooh tout ceci était si romantique !

-Aaahn ~ Mon Willu ! C'est pour ça que je t'aime !

Le sourcil de Will tiqua.

-Bref, trancha-t-il en redressant ses lunettes sous les rires des deux recrues, si je suis venu ici, c'est pour vous transmettre un message, Sutcliff.

-Mh ? Quel genre de message ?

Will planta alors un regard intense dans les deux orbes émeraude qui constituaient les yeux de Grell. Il commença à parler d'un ton presque robotique, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il voulait se montrer extrêmement professionnel.

-Miss Grell Sutcliff, vous êtes officiellement renvoyée du secteur des recrues envoyées sur le terrain.

Grell et Ronald ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

-Quoi ? Crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

-Vous êtes priée de prendre vos affaires et de descendre travailler au secrétariat, reprit-il calmement.

-Pardon ? Rugit Grell. Tu veux que _moi_ j'aille travailler au secrétariat ? Et peut-on savoir pourquoi ?

-La réponse est pourtant évidente, répondit Will d'une voix doucereuse en redressant ses lunettes. C'est un des seuls postes qu'une femme ait le droit d'occuper au sein de cette entreprise. En aucun cas une femme n'est autorisée à faucher des âmes, ce n'est pas un travail qui convient à une Lady.

Grell ouvrit la mâchoire, bouche-bée, avant de secouer la tête et de se reprendre.

-Très bien, comme vous voulez, Monsieur Spears, cracha-t-il avec venin.

-Bien, répondit-il en hochant la tête.

Puis il tourna les talons et sortit du bureau, sous le regard meurtrier de Grell.

-Grell ! S'exclama Ronald une fois William parti. Pourquoi t'a pas protesté ?

-Parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait ! rétorqua rageusement Grell en rassemblant ses affaires dans un carton. Si j'avais protesté, il aurait alors conclu que je n'étais pas capable d'assumer pleinement mon statut de femme, et j'aurai perdu le défi ! Grr !

Il se retint d'insulter Will. Parfois il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il trouvait à cet homme si cruel ! Si… délicieusement… cruel…

Il secoua de nouveau la tête. L'heure n'était pas aux fantasmes. Il devait vite regagner le service secrétariat. Il n'avait qu'à supporter ce poste seulement une journée, ensuite, une fois son défi relevé, il n'aurait qu'à supplier Will de faire une entorse au règlement pour lui, comme il le faisait tout le temps. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre.

-Bon, je crois que tout y est, fit-il une fois ses affaires rangées.

Ronald l'aida à descendre ses cartons au rez-de-chaussée, là où se trouvait le bureau du responsable des secrétaires.

-Merci beaucoup, Ronnie ! S'exclama Grell.

-Hey, toujours au service de ces dames, répondit-il dans un clin d'œil. Si t'as besoin d'autre chose, n'hésite pas, milady !

Grell lui sourit amicalement, puis le blond disparut dans les escaliers, sûrement en direction de son propre bureau où plusieurs formulaires l'y attendaient.

Une fois le jeune Faucheur parti, Grell prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, fit une voix.

Grell plissa les sourcils. Il connaissait cette voix… Non, impossible. Le responsable du service secrétariat ne pouvait tout de même pas être…

-Eric ? S'étouffa-t-il en découvrant, assis nonchalamment à son bureau, le Shinigami qui le détestait tant.

-Heeey Sutcliff, répondit Eric en levant la tête du journal qu'il était en train de lire. J't'attendais justement.

-Depuis quand tu diriges le service secrétariat ? Demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

-Depuis que le mec qui s'en occupe habituellement est en congé maladie, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Grell fronça davantage les sourcils. Congé maladie, hein ? A tous les coups, Will était encore derrière tout ça. Tout pour gagner son défi et que Grell renonce à être traité comme une femme…

-Bon… reprit Eric en sortant quelques documents d'un des tiroirs du bureau. Et bien, félicitation pour ton nouveau poste de secrétaire, _Miss Sutcliff_, ricana-t-il.

-Mhf, se renfrogna Grell.

-Alors… d'après ce qu'il y a écrit ici, tu vas aller à la réception, il n'y a que là qu'il reste de la place. En gros tu dois répondre au téléphone et renseigner les visiteurs. J'pense que même toi tu sais le faire, non ? Toutes les femmes savent se montrer excellentes lorsqu'il s'agit de décrocher un téléphone…

Grell fulminait. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de craquer maintenant et d'envoyer Eric de faire voir ailleurs.

-Ah, et encore un truc…

Eric s'approcha alors de Grell et lui sourit cruellement.

-Donne-moi ta tronçonneuse. Une réceptionniste n'a pas besoin de Faux de la Mort, et puis une Lady ne voudrait pas se voir en possession d'objets aussi barbares, pas vrai ?

-Quoi ? Mais c'est inju-

-Attention, Miss Sutcliff… Spears a été très clair lorsqu'il m'a averti de ta venue… A la moindre insubordination, au moindre signe de résistance, tu peux dire adieux à ton souhait d'être vue comme une femme.

Grell serra les dents de frustration. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Will lui en fasse autant baver. Honnêtement, il voulait tant que ça qu'il échoue ? Mais pourquoi ?

A contre cœur et en contenant sa rage, il matérialisa donc sa Death Scythe et la tendit méchamment à Eric.

-Merci, ma jolie, dit Slingby en refermant sa poigne autour de la tronçonneuse qu'il alla poser sur son bureau. Je la donnerai à Spears quand il passera… Maintenant tu peux disposer, je suis sûr que tes collègues réceptionnistes meurent d'envie de faire ta connaissance, après tout tu t'es toujours montrée si sympa avec elles…

Bien que mourant d'envie d'aplatir son poing sur le nez de Slingby, Grell prit sur lui et après avoir murmuré entre ses dents pointues un « Bien…», il sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers la réception.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Grell arriva à l'accueil, il ne fut pas vraiment bien reçu. Comme l'avait soulevé Eric, il avait toujours été assez méprisant envers les femmes de l'entreprise, les jalousant d'être ce qu'il ne serait sans doute jamais.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Sutcliff ? Cracha l'une des réceptionnistes.

Grell fronça les sourcils.

-Je viens d'être transférée à la réception, avoua-t-il sur le même ton.

L'étonnement fit très vite place à la moquerie sur le visage des jeunes femmes.

-Ah oui ? Rit l'une d'entre elles. Bon, alors bienvenue parmi nous !

Son ton hypocrite donnait toutes les raisons du monde à Grell de penser qu'elle n'était absolument pas sincère, mais il s'en fichait. Il s'installa aux côtés des réceptionnistes en croisant les bras, l'air boudeur.

Les jeunes femmes reprirent vite leur conversation, papotant sur des sujets tels que la mode ou les garçons qui intéressait habituellement Grell mais qu'il n'avait pas envie de partager avec ces pimbêches.

Il continuait donc d'écouter d'une oreille les commérages de ses nouvelles collègues, tout en inspectant ses ongles. Il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. A quoi pouvait bien servir une réception dans les locaux des Dieux de la Mort ? Ce n'était pas comme si un humain allait arriver pour demander où se trouvait le service des Shinigamis envoyés sur le terrain histoire de choisir celui qui le faucherait, non ?

-Sutcliff !

Grell sursauta, extirpé de ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Slingby ?

-Oh la, et si tu commençais par me parler sur un autre ton, je suis ton supérieur !

Le Shinigami Rouge lui adressa un regard qui signifiait très clairement « dans tes rêves ». Eric l'agrippa alors par l'épaule.

-Viens dans mon bureau, ordonna-t-il.

Grell fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Il interrogea ses collègues du regard mais ces dernières ne firent que pouffer de rire. S'il avait été Will, il aurait très probablement craché un « Vraiment… ».

Tout en grommelant, il quitta son poste et suivit son nouveau supérieur. Il lui emboîta le pas, mais à son grand étonnement, une fois passé le seuil du bureau de Eric, ce dernier referma la porte derrière lui et se plaça juste devant, de sorte que Grell ne puisse s'échapper s'il lui venait l'idée de prendre la fuite.

-Je te le redemande, Slingby, déclara sombrement Grell. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon soi-disant patron que je vais te permettre de me traiter de la sor-

Sans crier gare, Eric plaqua Grell contre la surface froide du mur, un rictus arrogant aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce… fit Grell en montrant les dents. Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?

-Oh, tu vas pas t'emporter pour si peu, quand même, pouffa-t-il en lui caressant la jambe. Toutes les secrétaires passent par là… (il se colla davantage contre lui.) Faire plaisir à leur patron est la moindre des choses…

Grell laissa échapper un grognement colérique et entreprit de repousser son assaillant d'un coup de pied.

-Ah, je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, avertit Slingby en interceptant le pied de Grell. Si tu me frappes, tu seras renvoyée pour violence envers supérieur.

-Mhf ! Sauf si je dis t'avoir attaqué pour assurer ma propre défense !

Eric resserra plus fermement sa prise sur le Faucheur Rouge. Il pencha la tête vers lui avant de lui murmurer d'un ton méchamment bas à l'oreille :

-Essaie, pour voir. Tu ne sais pas le nombre de femmes qui se font renvoyées tous les mois parce qu'elles se sont défendues contre leur patron qui tentaient de les agresser…Seulement voilà… Qui crois-tu que l'on va écouter, Sutcliff ? Un chef de secteur… (son sourire cruel s'élargit) ou une simple secrétaire… non… une simple _femme_ ?

Les yeux de Grell s'écarquillèrent.

-C'est… c'est de la discrimination… souffla-t-il en cessant de se débattre – les paroles de Eric l'avait trop choqué.

-Ouais. T'as tout à fait raison. Mais bon c'est la vie…

Voyant que Slingby se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, Grell reprit ses esprits. Peu importe les risques, il ne se ferait sûrement pas agresser par cet homme, ni par personne, sous prétexte qu'il est « du sexe faible ». Il porta un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen de son assaillant qui recula en jurant. Grell en profita pour se défaire de sa prise et s'enfuit à toutes jambes du bureau.

Il monta quatre à quatre les étages afin d'instaurer le plus de distance possible entre lui et Slingby. Bon sang… Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir à endurer tout ça ! Il devait absolument prévenir quelqu'un, Slingby devait être puni pour ses actes ! Et si les autres secrétaires idiotes avaient trop peur de le faire, lui il le ferait.

-Ronald ! Cria-t-il en tambourinant contre la porte de la plus jeune recrue. Ronald ouvre !

Le Faucheur blond vint lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard, et Grell se précipita à l'intérieur de la pièce, essoufflé.

-Grell ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il leva les yeux vers Alan qui venait de lui parler et qui, manifestement, se trouvait également dans le bureau de Ronald.

-Il m'arrive que… que ton cher Eric a tenté de me violer !

Ronald et Alan le dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de rire.

-Bwahahaha ! S'esclaffa bruyamment le blond. Allez, Grell ! On sait bien que Eric est un peu agressif des fois mais de là à te violer…

-Oui, surtout que… enfin on ne peut pas dire qu'il… qu'il t'adore, Grell, renchérit Alan, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Grell observa ses deux collègues rire de lui dans l'incompréhension et surtout, la frustration la plus totale.

-Grrr ! Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirai, hein ? Pesta-t-il en serrant les poings. Pour ta gouverne Alan, je SAIS que Slingby ne m'aime pas, et il n'a pas fait ça par amour ou par désir mais seulement parce que ça à l'air d'être un rite de passage, pour lui ! (il croisa les bras) D'après ce que j'ai compris, il profite de toutes les femmes qui travaillent pour lui !

Ronald continua de rire mais Alan, lui, rougit profondément.

-N-non… tu te trompes il n'est pas comme ça…

Furieux de ne pas être cru par ses collègues les plus proches, Grell laissa échapper un grognement de rage retentissant.

-Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais puisque c'est comme ça, je vais en informer Will ! Gronda-t-il.

En effet, il ne voulait pas impliquer William dans cette histoire de peur qu'il ne considère cela comme un abandon de son statut de femme, mais l'acte de Eric n'avait plus rien à voir avec son défi. Cela prenait des proportions beaucoup plus graves, et Will devait en être mis au courant.

Il sortit donc du bureau à grande enjambées, laissant Ronald et Alan seuls.

Une fois sûrs que Grell était déjà loin, les deux Shinigami laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement.

-Hahahaha ! Rit Ronald. C'est quand même drôle de le pousser à bout, non ?

-Tout de même, dit Alan. Je trouve que Monsieur Spears est allé un peu trop loin en demandant à Eric d'agresser Grell…

-Ah, j'tel fait pas dire, fit Eric en entrant à son tour dans le bureau. Quand je pense qu'il m'a ordonné de toucher cette… _chose_… Spears m'en doit une belle !

-J'ai toujours pensé que M'sieur Spears appréciait Grell, souleva Ronald, mais alors pourquoi veut-il tant qu'il renonce à être une femme en lui faisant subir les pires choses qui puissent arriver à une Lady au sein d'une entreprise ?

-Monsieur Spears _apprécie_ Grell, Ronald, répondit Alan. Mais il a toujours eut une étrange manière de lui montrer.

Les trois Dieux de la Mort méditèrent sur cette phrase, tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien pousser Will à se montrer si dur avec Grell…

* * *

><p>-WILL !<p>

William fut si surpris par l'arrivée fracassante de Grell dans son bureau qu'il renversa une grosse tâche d'encre sur le formulaire qu'il s'appliquait à remplir depuis environ une heure maintenant. Il poussa un petit « Rah ! » agacé, puis se frotta les tempes avant de lever les yeux vers son insupportable collègue.

-Qu'y a-t-il _encore_, Sutcliff ? Soupira-t-il. Si vous avez un problème, veuillez vous adresser à Monsieur Slingby, votre supérieur direct.

Grell s'approcha à toute vitesse de Will et plaqua ses mains sur son bureau avec violence.

-C'est justement _lui_ le problème, Will ! Il a.. Ah, quel drame ! Il a tenté de me… posséder… finit-il théâtralement en plaçant sa main sur son front. Tu ne pourrais laisser ton employée favorite en proie à une telle injustice, hein Willu ~ ? Tu vas me venger ?

-Vraiment… vous êtes loin d'être mon employée favorite Sutcliff… (il redressa ses lunettes) Et je n'ai pas le temps pour vos absurdités aujourd'hui.

Il redressa ses lunettes et entreprit de se débarrasser de la tâche noirâtre qui persistait sur son précieux formulaire.

Grell était abasourdit.

-Q-quoi ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Attend un peu, Will… Je suis en train de te dire que Slingby a essayer de me violer et toi, tu t'en fiches ?

-Ce n'est pas que je m'en fiche, Grell Sutcliff, réplica-t-il froidement. C'est simplement que je pense que vous exagérez, comme à votre habitude. Il aurait suffi que Monsieur Slingby vous touche par inadvertance pour que vous preniez ceci pour une agression.

Grell sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler – de colère ou de tristesse, il ne savait pas bien. C'était vraiment ce que Will pensait de lui ?

Il observa avec incompréhension le Shinigami brun reprendre son travail. Il ne lui accordait même pas la moindre attention !

-Will, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois vraiment cet homme sans cœur que tout le monde croit que tu es ! S'exclama-t-il en croisant les bras.

-…Mh… fit-il vaguement sans lever le nez de son dossier.

Ils restèrent tout deux silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Grell soit soudain pris d'une illumination.

-Ooooh… J'ai compris !

Il se retourna vivement vers Will et l'agrippa par la cravate, mettant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Huuum ~ Gloussa-t-il dans un sourire hérissé de dents pointues. En vérité tout ceci n'est qu'une machination pour me faire abandonner, n'est-ce pas, darling ?

Le sourcil de Will tiqua, puis il se dégagea sèchement de Grell.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Grell Sutcliff. Je pense que vous devenez paranoïaque en plus d'être mentalement instable.

-Aaah ~ Tu es toujours tellement dans le déni… ronronna Grell en s'assaillant sur le bureau. Mais tu ne gagneras pas, Will ~ .

William resta parfaitement impassible. Cette délicieuse froideur élargit le sourire de Grell qui quitta lentement son perchoir, puis qui se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Huhu ~ Prépare toi à m'appeler « Miss Sutcliff » pour toujours une fois cette journée passée, mon chéri, parce que je ne perdrai pas ! lança-t-il juste avant de franchir le seuil. Bye bye kiiiis !

Et dans un dernier baiser volant, le facétieux Dieu de la Mort claqua la porte, laissant derrière lui un William T. Spears bien perplexe. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Grell aurait pu comprendre son petit stratagème…

Will avait en effet demandé à ses subordonnés de rendre la journée de Grell impossible, en commençant par ordonner à Slingby de simuler une agression. Mais c'était réellement dans le seul but de tester la persévérance de Grell. Jusqu'où le Shinigami pouvait-il aller pour être enfin considéré comme une femme ? Il devait bien avouer qu'il l'avait époustouflé. Il aurait pensé le voir abandonner dès l'instant où il l'avait rétrogradé au rang de secrétaire…

William était bien forcé d'admettre qu'il s'était trompé sur le compte de Grell : son désir d'être une femme était réel, ce n'était pas juste un jeu stupide comme il le pensait.

Et si Grell relevait son défi, s'il possédait la détermination pour y parvenir, alors c'était très bien ainsi.

* * *

><p>Après cette tumultueuse mâtiné, ce fut avec joie que Grell prit la direction de la cafétéria. Il alla immédiatement s'asseoir à la table de Ronald, qui était, comme toujours, entouré par une ribambelle de jeunes femmes.<p>

-Hey Grell ! S'exclama-t-il en lui présentant la chaise située à côté de lui. On t'a gardée une place !

L'atmosphère se tendit immédiatement entre Grell et les autres jeunes femmes. Elles foudroyèrent le Shinigami rouge du regard avant de s'excuser auprès de Ronald et de quitter la table.

-Pff, siffla Grell en prenant place. Bande de garces… Elles sont juste jalouses !

Ronald faillit répliquer que c'était plutôt Grell qui était jaloux d'elles et des femmes en général, mais il se rattrapa.

-Alors, t'as parlé à M'sieur Spears ? Demanda-t-il en enfournant une belle bouchée de purée dans sa bouche.

-Huhu ~ Ce cher Willu… gloussa-t-il en prenant un air rêveur.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, aussi Ronald d'obtint jamais de réponse. Grell avait tout aussi bien deviné que le jeune Shinigami devait être aux ordres de Will pour le pousser à bout, il décida donc de ne pas lui révéler qu'il avait vu clair dans le jeu de ses collègues.

Il eut la confirmation que Ronnie était bel et bien dans la confidence lorsque ce dernier lui demanda d'aller lui faire un sandwich :

-Allez Grell ! S'te plaît ! J'ai encore faim moi….

-Et bien tu as des jambes, non ? Réplica-t-il sur un ton amusé. Va donc en cuisine et fais-le toi-même, Ronald. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme que je dois être ton esclave, tu sais ~

Comme il l'avait prévu, Ronald n'insista pas. Il continua donc de manger en ricanant, se disant qu'il était vraiment aussi belle qu'intelligente. Huhu, il avait tout pour lui !

-Je vais me chercher une part de gâteau, déclara-t-il une fois arrivé au dessert. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te ramener quoi que ce soit ~ .

Il fit un clin d'œil à Ronald qui commença à bouder, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

En allant chercher sa pâtisserie, il percuta par inadvertance une jeune femme qu'il reconnut comme étant le chef du secteur qui s'occupait des Faux de la Mort.

-Oh, désolée, Miss Sutcliff, s'excusa-t-elle.

Il était sur le point de l'insulter en lui ordonnant de faire attention, mais quelque chose de bien plus malin lui vint en tête.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, je t'assure.

La femme haussa un sourcil. Sutcliff n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa courtoisie envers la gente féminine.

-Hum, en fait, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander, avoua-t-il, une lueur calculatrice dans les yeux.

Il la prit par l'épaule et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart afin que personne ne puisse les entende.

-Voilà, exposa-t-il. Tu es une femme, mais pourtant tu as tout de même réussit à être chef de secteur… mais euh… comment as-tu fait ?

-Ooow je vois, répondit-elle en ricanant. Tu veux essayer de grimper les échelons, pas vrai ? Ouais j'ai entendu dire que Spears t'avait rétrogradée… Bon alors écoute, il n'y a que deux moyens pour y arriver.

-Je t'écoute ! S'exclama joyeusement Grell.

-Le premier moyen, c'est tout simplement de bosser.

-Roh… soupira-t-il, pas vraiment emballé par l'idée.

-Mais… même en travaillant d'arrache-pied, ton ascension n'est pas garantie. Tu savais que les femmes Shinigamis sont aussi puissantes que les hommes ? Et pourtant elles restent derrière un bureau et ne sont pas autorisées à aller sur le terrain. Les compétences ne font pas toujours le poids contre le machisme de notre entreprise… Nous sommes pourtant au 19e siècle, bon sang !

-Euh… bredouilla-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment que répondre à cela (les langages féministes l'intéressaient peu. ) Et… le deuxième moyen, c'est quoi ?

La jeune femme sourit malicieusement.

-Le deuxième moyen… c'est… le sexe bien sûr !

-Uh ?

-Oui, reprit-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, accorder quelques faveurs à ton patron est le meilleur moyen pour gravir les échelons ! C'est ce que j'ai fait moi, dit-elle fièrement. Si tu veux regagner ton poste de Faucheur sur le terrain, va donc offrir un peu de distraction à Spears ! Crois-moi, Sutcliff, c'est le meilleur moyen que possède une femme Shinigami pour parvenir à ses fins !

-Huuum ~ fit-il en souriant. Cette solution me plaît beaucoup plus que la première ~ .

Aussitôt,ses pensées perverses le rattrapèrent et il commença à imaginer son corps nu ondulant contre celui de Will…

-Aaaahn ~ S'exclama-t-il en se tortillant. Oui… OUI ! Cette idée est vraiment la meilleure ! LEEEEET'S GO !

Euphorique, il se mit alors à courir à toute vitesse vers le bureau de son cher Will en hurlant des cris d'excitation et en riant comme un hystérique…

* * *

><p>Les yeux de Will étaient rivés sur la tâche d'encre qui continuait de le narguer. Il avait passé sa pause déjeuné à tenter de la faire disparaître, en vain. Il continuait de la foudroyer du regard comme s'il voulait la convaincre de partir d'elle-même, comme il le faisait avec les recrues indésirables qui faisaient trop souvent irruption dans son bureau.<p>

Il fut interrompu dans sa lutte par trois coups frappés à sa porte.

-Entrez… soupira-t-il sans grand entrain.

La porte pivota lentement sur ses gongs, et Will put bientôt apercevoir une jambe fuselée et féminine, ornée d'un escarpin rouge dépasser de l'entrebâillement.

-Qu'est-ce que… se demanda-t-il en tripotant frénétiquement ses lunettes.

Un bras, recouvert d'un long gant noir en velours, fit bientôt son apparition, caressant sensuellement le mur.

Will déglutit. Il pensait vraiment que ses subordonnés lui avaient tout fait, manifestement, il s'était trompé.

-Wiiilluuuu ~

Son sourcil tiqua. Bien sûr. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui oserait entrer de manière si outrageusement séductrice dans son bureau :

Sutcliff.

-Grell Sutcliff, cessez cette comédie et montrez-vous.

Grell ne se fit pas prier. Il ouvrit donc sensuellement la porte, et laissa Will découvrir sa tenue…vraiment très légère.

Il avait troqué sa jupe droite et stricte pour une minijupe noire qui laissait entrevoir ses sous vêtement rouges à lacet à chaque pas. Il avait ôté son gilet marron et déboutonné sa chemise blanche jusqu'au quatrième bouton, créant ainsi un décolleté plongeant et provocateur qui découvrait partiellement son corset écarlate et sexy que Will ne put s'emêcher de dévorer du regard.

Tel un félin, il vint s'allonger sur la table du bureau de Will et se frotta contre la surface recouverte de paperasse sans décoller son regard aguicheur de celui troublé de son patron.

Ce dernier était trop surpris pour réagir. Qu'est-ce qui prenait à Grell ? Bien sûr il avait toujours été plutôt séducteur – surtout avec lui – mais il n'était jamais allé jusqu'à adopter de telles tenues… William sentait une légère chaleur parcourir ses joues, et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait…. Vraiment… s'il y avait une chose qu'il haïssait chez lui, c'était bien de ne pas être insensible aux charmes du sulfureux Dieu de la Mort.

-Que… que faites… vous… ? Bredouilla-t-il en s'accrochant à la monture de ses lunettes, se sentant s'empourprer.

-Mmmh ~ Je fais ce qu'une femme est sensée faire lorsqu'elle veut une promotion…

-Ne croyez pas une seconde que ce genre d'attitude fonctionne avec moi, trancha-t-il tout en pensant que Grell était _vraiment_ désirable. Seul le mérite pourra vous faire accéder à un poste plus élevé.

-Peut-être mais… murmura Grell en caressant la joue brûlante de Will. Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer ~

William frémit légèrement au contact de Sutcliff avant de le repousser méchamment. Le Shinigami rouge tomba au sol dans un petit « Ah ! » de douleur.

-Etre une femme ne signifie pas se comporter en courtisane, Sutcliff ! Rugit-il en se levant de son siège. Comment voulez-vous que l'on vous considère comme une Lady lorsque votre attitude est aussi dévergondée !

Il toisa Grell, à genoux à ses pieds, le transperçant du regard. Ce dernier sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Oh, comme il aimait lorsque Will le regardait si froidement ! Il avait l'air si puissant…

Ils continuèrent de se fixer… les yeux de Grell renvoyaient une telle admiration, une telle passion face au regard perçant et glacial de Will… Aucun d'entre eux n'osait bouger, sachant qu'ils étaient réellement en train de vivre un moment privilégié. Puis William, que l'embarra commençait à gagner, finit par tendre la main vers Grell.

-Tu… tu restes gentleman même si tu trouves que je n'ai rien d'une Lady ? constata Grell d'une voix faible en acceptant l'aide de son supérieur.

Il redressa ses lunettes.

-Allez-vous changer. Je n'irai certainement pas dîner avec une femme vêtue aussi légèrement.

-Tu acceptes de m'emmener dîner ? S'exclama Grell. Mais… je croyais que tu avais dit que je n'avais pas réussi à me comporter en Lady…

William marqua une pause avant de répondre, continuant de sonder son subordonné de son regard incisif.

-En effet, finit-il par admettre en redressant ses lunettes. Cependant vous avez su surmonter toutes les difficultés que je dois avouer avoir établies pour tester votre persévérance. Vous n'avez peut-être pas le comportement décent attendu d'une Lady, mais il n'était pas question d'une telle chose dans notre accord. Vous avez donc relevé votre défi… _Miss Sutcliff_. Félicitation.

Il fallut quelques secondes au cerveau de Grell pour enregistrer ce que venait de déclarer William.

-… KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH ! Hurla-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras. MERCI WILL ! OOOH JE VAIS ENFIN ETRE CONSIDEREE COMME UNE FEMME !

William dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas rougir lorsqu'il sentit le buste presque dénudé de Sutcliff contre son torse. Il laissa cependant tomber sa froideur durant quelques instants, s'autorisant à répondre à l'étreinte de Grell, qui l'avait après tout mérité.

-Hm, toussotât- il en redressant ses lunettes lorsqu'il comprit que son corps réclamait bien plus qu'une simple accolade. Bien… Lâchez-moi, à présent.

Grell obéit en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

-Bon ! S'écria-t-il en frappant dans ses mains. Je vais m'apprêter alors ! Pendant ce temps, tu as intérêt à avertir tout le service qu'il faut à présent s'adresser à moi en tant que Miss Grell Sutcliff, mh ?

Le sourcil de Will tiqua.

-… J'ai du travail, Sutcliff. Si vous voulez que nous sortions ce soir, je dois m'avancer.

Grell laissa de nouveau échapper une exclamation de joie en sautant sur place.

Aaah… Cette journée était réellement la plus mortelle que Grell n'ai jamais passée !

* * *

><p><strong>Bon ! Tout finit bien en fin de compte ^^ . <strong>

**Plus j'aurai de reviews, et meilleur sera le dîner romantique de Will et Grell ~**


End file.
